this is who WE are
by xXkittygarnettakayukicalvertXx
Summary: epic tail of the bleka world nd wich lotsa tings r difernt...lotsa sadness nd kawaii hot emo goffick guys!11 shinji x oc NOT 4 PREPZ.
1. ThIs Is WhO wE aRe11111

Dear diary,

_Dear diary,_

_My name is Kitty Garnet Takayuki Calvert. I love DDR more than anything in the whole world. I also like hot topic for everything they have. I also like claires even though its for preps because it has a lot of gothic looking stuff. I love hanging out at the mall, i go there evetry day even though i have homework alot of the time. I like to hang out at the arcade. When im there i end up drinking six monsters a day, but because im part-mew despite the fact my parents are both human i dont get sick and my hart doesnt texplode. I like anime like naruto and inyuasha and bleach and death note because they are cool and L is so smexy!111! i luv L because he is so cute and i would like to meet someone like him all quiet and all only with purple hair. Because purple is so smexy. I would love to date a boy or a girl with purple hair becuz im bi too._

That day kitty went to the mall. She started playing on her favorite ddr machine out of the six in the damp dark arcade only she got to play for free because the owners, spike and steak, both loved her even though she thoguht they hated her. She turned on some jpop and started doing challenge mode getting every combo right and her tripp pants didnt slow her down at all even though she had extra chains on them and they were too long abd baggy she still did all the jpop songs perfectly.

That was when she met...him.

He was a japanes asian oy weith purple hair that was natural even thou it was an unatral hare color!! Kawaii desune? Kitty noticed how hot he was becuz he had purple hair and he was hot. He worw a black hoodie and he had on black tripp pants he also had on black eye liner and was ohj so hot oh and blak buts tooo. And he was hot and thenm OMG!

He walked up to kittie asnd was all like 'getof the ddr u suck". Kitty faceplanted likw how they do in anime and was all like omg how could u be suck a bitch u hve purple hair and taht is so hot but ur a bitch and that is totaly bitchy but then she stated to luck at him play and relized he couldnt do even the begniner mode to a one fot song.

Kitty sed can i help you play ddr i can play for free becuz stake loves mne and then used her magniccal mew poward to restart the ddr and sett it to suoper challenge mode and started playing with the hott purple haired boy on teh other sise and he eventyally got good and aws also doibg a perfect combo like how kityt was and they danced tyhe five song rouunde that there ddr magshine had nd then they werdone but b4 he left a kawaii blushing kitty whose kitty ears were showing like hot they did wen she waz existed.

He sed his nam was shinji oh how nihongo kawaii desune!! She went hom and wile her mom nd evil dad were beng bitchs nd groundnd ger for watchng anime nsted of gong to class but she we nt on her myspoc neways and psoted pics of hm she got on her cell all cool and stuff and he was so kawaii!


	2. teh boosness f papur starz!

Omg i went 1 ta mal and i ws wif ma bfdf who is so kaoawi bec he kutzs himslef

Omg i went 1 ta mal and i ws wif ma bfdf who is so kaoawi bec he kutzs himslef!111 hes soooo muishjutastud nd secxy! nd i thinki hes HOTT!111 nd we seckcsily wlaked wraond for a bit nd bent to teh rapeage btui the DRR wuz fdackin brockewn!11 nd i wass mpsed bty i wenetedc home and drunk am ramubne nd that was kawaii!11112

Goiawd i ned a boafrtnd or gurlfrend bedcuz ir baei. T-T

--

Chaputa 2

Kiyyt weny bak to the mall 2mrw in hopes she wulz c shinji who was so kawaii but she didnt so she got dperest and drunk seventeen monsters because hr idel age was 17 becuz she would be hott at 17. but then she ran into her enenemy the holister mallrats msot of dem werer girls who would be hot if they wore hot topic stuff and dyed their hair black and a bucnch of othr colorz and listend to the used bt they wor all ugly shit lkik sweats and those furry hoddies even tho shi had a blak one dat waz even more money from hot topic but she stole it and somehow didnt get catched even tho hot topoic gets burgalered a lot.

Wen she pased them she saw a guy who alos have purple hair bt it waz darked she almost thought it was him nbut this guy was so kawaii desune too. This guy waz with the holister girlz and he loked all polished and stuff. Nd tehn he runned into kiotty nd that was iqew eewwewwe3w2ewewwew becud aher wqas a hawilstar pwep omg wrffffff. Ew like he was so nowasw kawaii but he hads te4ah PURPEL HARE whic wasnt liek comom mongg haqwlikstar prepws so shje was al 'wtf'.

Nd tenb he sed someothng n a leif-sahrtering secily wicun views "omg ur liek 1 of ma broffuh's fre3ndz lololol!111111" nd wlaked way seckinsly wile laffing wiff his fucking pretp frends speking of sandwich why did tey leike him sooo much he wuz ofcficiusly a figeeet nd it was officious sinmce we wasnt bawi becuiaza if eh was bi shed think "i think reijiji is a pretty cool guy. Eh kisses boys and girls and doesnt afraid of anything" ro sumethin leik that.

Btwui he wassssnty nd kitty wuyz jstut so made she wklakewd hoam from teh mall weven tho she wasnt suposost 2 brexuz she would get rapped. N tweh way homer she saw some dood anemed Rickshaw wo was loweik traying to get a Nerwrs Joie to ried him but she wouldnt nd her was sadnedned. So he prolly cuteted himself.

Snince kitty hade teh HM naermed cut she decided 2 do teh saem wonce seh got hoam. Btu worn she got hawom, hert fgriend hjad caslled. Wsatoopic kittyt haded goan to thre malkl instread of piceked ujp teh call from kamsumi who was too dumy to call her pone wso she wazs sadened.

Wut woill hjappen in chapter 3? Teuwen in plz.


	3. if onele u wer lenelee

Ok aigz i paid like betur atention 2 may gramur

Ok aigz i paid like betur atention 2 may gramur. Its a lot beter nwo see? Wen i writede chater 2 i was tried from the mall since dat leik takes lotsa enurgee. Btu i had a monstar ince than and thats okay now...im in a betur mode now becuase i cuted myself a free times. nd nao im weairng my trip pantsww so that gives me instiration!

Nd this chapter is veeery depp it cumes frum ma hart wich is blooding.

Ples revew becas a want fedbac but if u sai im trolley ill crai.

--

Chiptarte 3? _if only u wer lonlie..._

Kitty was bin a beture mud becas she waz on her vaoi loking upo yaoi on veoh nd crankyroll. She was aklso wareibng a hawthorne heights shirt nd was loking forwerd to her concert dat shed go 2 nd se them nd other bandz too. Dit wold totaly be fun so she figerd that seh shjud lalaso hide her cuttings so she did them under the waii kawaii shirt nd figurd that seh would be albel 2 hied her cuts to. Den she tried 2 do sumething impasibal-she trayed to do teh harey hari yooka. But she couldnt do it...so shhe cutted herslf more.

She finnaly finished den her parentes caem iunto teh rum nd grawned her because she wuz listenin to musick with hedpones nd wasnt suposod to at all becuz her parents was litle menies.; nd den she feiugured 'fuck it' nd jumped otu teh window wit her fully charegd krazer becus she neded to call Kasumi sicn seh had nowar els 2 go dispir the fakt her parents stil gav her mone hen she was granded so she culd die her hair. Seh wanted 2 die her hare becxuz she wouild look more goffick wasch was kawaii. She also wnated 2 b a kawaii demun nd a wampile too. Nd so shi left teh apaaretement with her dies in her hnad nd jumpid down from teh 2nd flur. Btu she didnt get herted becase she was part myuu.

Den she walkede to kasumis howse wich weas realy nice nd had a pool becuz her sisters owned a gyme, but katsumi tought evry1 ther was weak nd dieted heruself. Wich is other wrodz ment she poked up her fodz wen sxhe did et. Btu sincxxe she woar blak nd plade it was okaty but her sister was holistar preps. Wich was lam e becusz they al lowked teh same nd weree liktul sean bitchews becauser tahhta was disgusting!

Btw tehy didnty even leik rickshaw, since ayami was kicking him way wile botan nd sekura were laffing. Nd the were all leik "omg katsumi's upstars, k? now get ur goffick as out of oru way" nd tehy kept kick-kicking rickshaw in a way loamst like kittys specdhial magical powers btw tehy wer waterbased. Ha ha dickshaw, you're not getting any tonite.

Nd so den she wlaked up teh staris nd saw kasumi, who wsa on her dlel XSP compurat while her staryu squirted me wif water wen i got in teh doorm but it was ok since i wuz in a rosh nd didnt putted on makeup. Nd seh was waering sum maekup tho...at lest she porbaly knew how 2 get pased teh trap witfout destroing her mackup.

Nd kitty kised kasumi since she wuz bao and sed "oh hey, whats up". Katsumi was wareing a trip croset in XS wich was 2 b espected becuz she was skini nd it was plad nd wite in sum parts nd read in other parts nd it had teh sholder thing den she was wareing trip gluves that hade corests on tehm nd were kawaii nd blak nd shje was wareing a blak skirt frum trip even tho tehy wer cheper at oter stors her saisters owned a guym nd she ore stripped lbak nd wite tights nd ten wore hi tope convers 2 finish it of but teh laces were red!11 she loked so kawaii nd gofick since she nevere tanneded wen she did swam wich she got awwie wif becuz she had a three hndred dolar goth loli swmisoot. Nd her hare had a poneytale to 1 side with a drak-loking bow tho it sumeimes was an inwyasha bow or a ed from fma bow. Nd her hare was died blak wit roarange streeks since she didnt like caleing orange orange nd caled it rorange instead.

Nd she was jstut so kawaii since hte rorng in her hare was originaly thaer but rorange is boring so she potu in mostly blak. Onbce her in kity wer dun macking otu she was all "omg guess what'

Kitty sed "what"

Katsume sad 'im renaming mysewlf, my name is naow kitten because thats goffick and kawaii"

"and"

"i got invited to some guys named shinjis goffick partyt, even to his brother regie was havning a holistar party nd he wants me to go but he sed i culd braing sum1 eles lol!111"

...kiyyt was in SHOCK

--

onmg was is toog? My wirting is kawaiier nao se? rr EPELEEIEWAJMEWEWIEHNQJWNQJWENQ PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!1111111111111111111111111


	4. sumwher in betwine

Ok agiz so i was lik not felliong my best yesterday so i cutted myself but dat just gived me a headache

Ok agiz so i was lik not felliong my best yesterday so i cutted myself but dat just gived me a headache!1 lol, but my friend caled and she maded it al betur lulz! I rly leik mai frendo omg.

Den i like wsneaked out to her house and.../...

OMG I HAS GIRLFREND NAWO

Fangzzzzzzzzzzzzz for teh revieez as alwazx!!1

Cahewptar Foru!11 _sumwhar in btwin!_

'XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

so den kiytt gaspede

nd so did kitrtun.

Kity sad "OMG ARE YOU SERIOUS THAT SHINJI WHO IS KAWAI IS THROING A PARTY OMG HES SO HAWAII AND CUTE I BET HES PAET MYUU LEIK MEEEH OMG!" she thehn sad "BUT OMG QWEN IS THE UIBERR KAWIO PRATY? OMG!111"

Kitun sed "its tonite, omg, lol. I beter not eat anything, since otherwise i'll look all ickyt..." ...sometimes even kitty wondured wethur kiten was beining healthy, bezus she wasnt babel to eated ramen and ramune and paocky...byut then she sed "mabe i can et a stick of pocky" nd kityy didnt wory n e more.

N fact she evn had a stick of pockyt nd she gived it 2 her. Den kity disabled teh taryu with her mew powars nd got out her pale foundatin nd puted it on her face. T henb she got out her MAC eyliner nd put it on her eyes. Btu den kity relized...

'...shit...im only wareing a hawtorne hithes shirt!111' nd den seh sed to katsumi "omg can i bowor sum pants?" cum 2 tink of it tho kity was soprised dat ricksahw didnt make her ried him if u kno wut i mene. Btu ten she relizerd that kittens cloths probaly wouldnt gir hre becuz kiten was nanarexic and bellimic. Btu den she relized she had sum rly bagy trip pants no her in case she has to luk helthy nd askedx "um i knoiw dis sonds wakward bt can i PLZZZZZ BORWO SUM TRIPS PLZ"

kiten sed 'sure just dont get tem staned' nd gived me a extra-baggy chainy pair. I puted them on nd instandly luked moar gofick. Nd i liked instantly rede for the party. But den i relized dat my blak hare had fadeded to gray nd teh grey luked baded, so i was like "im gona die in ur skinki k?" nd she sed k so i wented nd did it for the die.

Btu den wen i wased mai hair tar was a disaster! It wuz entirely blak nd teh praty wuz abot 2 start! I stared to panic btu den kiten was al "actualy it luks realy nice and gofick with ur outfit! Nd i was liek 'realy' nd den seh was like 'yeah becuz u can mak ur hair lok nice lik this nd den she started brushing it 2 make it lok gud nd it werked! So i wzs hapy since nun of teh die got on teh clothes nd i lukede uber kawai nd gothic. Nd den i boarowed sum trip gluves with skellz on dem nd lace nd i luked al repety nd den we wlaked out.

Botan ayame nd skankura wer al hiting reicksaw nd being al prepy den dey relized dat teh longer dey went hiting ricksaw dey would bnot b abul 2 go 2 reggigie's prepy hoilistr party so dey wnrt insid nd got al priti but not becxuz dey wer prepz nd dat is so not kawaii or goffick.

But we wer 2 stepes ahed nd that wuz gud, even tho ayame had a care nd culd driv teh 2 other sisturz. So den i wundured lkie wut wuld hapen if shinji lived far away but i didnt wory aboujt it nd was al listening to katsumi who sed "so i herd sakura lieks mudkips" and I was all "no wai" and she was all "ya wai" and i was all "bbq".

Nd den we truned the corner nd her it was.

...shinjis housew1!!

--

iogm another clifie 4giv me! Gofficks nd hawtorn heights roxx!!11


	5. s i l b e r x b u l e t

Nd today was my firest day of scvhol

Nd today was my firest day of scvhol! Im a jeenior in hi skewl now. Se how god my gramuer is? Im in al honers besize mat dho. Since im net as gud t mat becuz im not as smrat with numbaras. But my gf nsisnt in n e of mai claseds!!11 sinc seh isnt ibn teh msrat clases...

God i hat ma live somtimze...

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxxXXXxxxxXXXxxx

Chananapta cinq: _siruva bulit_

Nd so me nd katsumi got 2 da partay nd it was lik al holistar-ish on teh furst lvl. Nd reigi weas thar being al gaggoty wich wulz mak hmi kewl if hi wuz a goffick btu he was a holistar so it lik was not dat col since he culd hav ben so muck collar. Alto it luked lik bein gai wuz considerd kool wif dose holistar boys bezuz thye wer all butfackling each other nd macking out or sumting. Actualy thar was no girlz thar at al excepy for teh desprit horws who semed lik dey wer pized becuz no baoi semed to want dem. Nd al the boiz didnt care.

Oh nd tar wuz also lotsa mudkipoz.

Nd me nd katsumi lolds at botan ayamu nd slutkura wo were tree of the sex girlz at teh praty nd werent geting ne, but we gt board loking at teh boiz nd dey wer not kol bexuz tehy wer nowt bi nd dey onli liekd boyus wich was lam bexuz we didnt realy care about peple wo war clothes-maindud. So den we wented downstars 2 teh goffik par-tay nd it lulked koler instently.

It wuz dmap nd drak nd der wer chainzz on teh wal. Itt wujz in shinjis baesmint, nd it was rle filed wit balklites btw no 1 wuz wwering wit so its not lik we shinied in teh basemute. Nd katsume went of to tlak 2 her frendz harkooka nd heecarkeys, or wutever dey ower, i mite not haf bin rite at teh wai i sed teh naeme btu it shur soanded like kooky kar keyz or sometin liewk that combind.

Nd i keped loking 4 shinji btu i kuld nt faind hem n e wher. So i wuz gone 2 strat kuting mlysef so i wnet nto teh demp drak korner were katsumi harkooka nd hekarkey wer kuting demself.

Haruka hd no a croset, btu seh had beig bobs nd dat helepd 2 acentuate dem a litle sinc tere wer no strapz ro neting, it wasa prolyu on of dose gofick interweb tings dat costed evan moar muney. Nd seh had machting arm nd leg wramers nd evun a matchning srort skirt! Seh loked so kawai nd goffick nd hott. Nd seh tok of 1 of her ram warmetrs 2 kutt herself wit a swtritchbalde becuz seh was so misundersxtod, im surte. I mene peoleple wo hav al desxe nice clotes r alwaze trated leik po-poo amirte? I mene i hav so mane prolemz...no 1 realy undersztands me...nd seh was so hottt! I forgeted abort shenjio after seing harukja.

Btu hiekarkey (or actlaly, hikari) was sumting 2 luk at 2. seh was lik not as big-ceshted btu mad up 4 it. Seh was wereing a goffick kolar dat she proly stole from HT nd it had a bele nd a leseh on it 2, a goffick tripp hodie dat had a hole bonch of werid zipers nd spieks on it nd it evn hade a skel 2, nd a skirt dat wasnt trip btu was on of dose onlkeine wones dat had like lace underneteh it, i tink it was lik a lip serivc 1 btu it kosted 2 muck 4 HT so dey only hade it on interweb, so ten she had goffick fishnets on her legs nd wold haf had dem no her rams 2 btu seh alredy had teh trip hodie.

Btu ne waze aftr talkin g to kittein i founded ot taht dey al lieked hawronthne hites 2, nd i waz hapy nd i goted ot my ipod tuch dat had un lemeted spac nd we al strated 2 listen 2 slivur bulet wif rou owen skelcande hedphonz wich each costed about 500 a set sionc dey wer teh nic onez from teh interweb nd al of rour hawtorn higehts mosik was donloded btu sinc we wer kol we wer awesum nough not 2 get cote.

Also tis wuz wen teh praty got intersting sinc we nded up macking otu al 4 of uz girlz together nd ther wer 2 girlz named nozy or marine or sumting lik tose 2 wo wnated 2 jone in (aktualy i tink nozy wanted to pull hee-kar-keys otu nd mack ot wif her hurself) nd marena was lik jeloz of me sinc i nevr got 2 go no a pogeyman jorney nd i stil got to mack out wit teh otherz (nd seh sed seh workede hrad on her pokeman joruney nd tuk out a jiglypuf).

So evry1 stoped nd tey al sed 'o fuck ano wut desu'. At teh saem tiem. Omg. Nd it stoped on silvar bulet (mi ipod i mene) ndc just az it wuz albout 2 saing shinji apreraed otu of nower nd hiz urserng apreared wit him

'ursaring hiper beme...'

nd der was a big lite nd jilgypuf faneted. Nd den sinji came up 2 us nd sede 'oh hei kity, wuts up'

...nd i toguht, "omg hes tlaking 2 me!"

...tbc

ha im sory i kep endin on clifies btu dats hjust teh wai lif goze!111 gofficks nd hatwhorn hites rockz!1111

next time its prat 2 of teh party!


	6. de praty prat too

omg i waz lik al sad bcuz ma girklkfend brocked up wif mi!!! T________T nd it wuz nt kawaii bxux i cuted im wrist!! nd i waz saded bezxuz i lawuys usered 2 go 2 teh MALL war i wud sopleft frum haert topik nd fucken fun shet lik dat! nd I mississerd her! nd i waz so uset nd kuting my rists dat i didsnt updat!! nw im singel!! nd i fel so loney! its only bexuz of HAWTHORNE HEIGHTS (wich is HaRdCoRe !!!! ) dat i dednt die uf lonely nd ensted i kuted mysel omg omfg omfg i mis my girlfrend she wasa so beutigul with hur blak hare dat waz niec nd deried wit bads blud!! nd it wuz niec nd drai nd CRISP:Y

nd im gong 2 kut mysel naow. im laso emo bexuz uhsid frum nat goin 2 eh mal i laslo cant get chiler fornt 2 wrok no my aim becuz i us trilian or els my SToPit prantes wil yel at mi bezuc aiyum gav tdem a verus.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

ndS KIETAI WAS al "omg SERSLY SHENJUI IS CUMING 2 TLAK TO MI OMG" evn tho hed alredi goten hiz jeglipuf oh wait he keled jeglipuf. o well. wif hiz ursurink. wich waz godfick with its spesal shjny BLALK FURR O 666 SENTANIZM wich was AWESUM becuz it uz shinjis nd it was prof he waz a god gofick wo wented 2 teh mall alots!!! teh ursuring evun had upsid don pinergarms n ot!! nd teh oentergans wer lik a god ting bxuz it was lik gofick. newaiz shenj wuz tlaking 2 kitty! OMG

~~!!!!! xXxXxXxxXxxxx

cAPter 6 ; i cant us a nam 4 evry capterz ro els il run otu uf snog names!!! newaz its teh secksond prat uf teh praty.

WRANIN DIS CHAPER IZ M RATTED 4 LIK 5 RAISINS!!! XTREMLY NOT 4 U LIL 13YROLDZEZ!!!!

XXXxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

ns shenji iz so hot. i cant get over it omg shinjki iz so hot and he wanexd to tlak 2 me of al peolpe at te pratie. nd im so hapy! i wunder if wer gona do it. te fuyrst tim i sawe shenji i knowed i wanted to do wit him bexuz he wuz emu nd bi nd wor trip pants and omg shinkje ois so hot bexuz he stol frum teh cange machenes at teh mal nd plaed d d r 4 lik a wile bexuz it mad him kewl 2 go do dat! nd he wuz so hott nd swety wen he plaed ddr but wen he swets it reks of pexie dusts bexus he is EWMO nd he lstnens 2 hawtorn heits! nd dat madf him so kawaii 2 kity dat she evun tuchd herslef but dat waz imposible 4 prat-mews 2 do but kity did et neways bexuz shi wuz a nocmoforest. newaiz kity njew she wusnt gona us a cnodom bexuz even iv seh did hav seck wif sshenii it wud be no teh spot nd ful of emo luv nd car wich wuz rly bing ingnored wile beng fucked hred into teh wal but kiyty wuz ok wit dis.

nd kity cam bak 2 herslef nd folewd shinji u[pstars. nd den tey pased shinji wo wuz lik kawai bexuz shienjiu wuz so kawi nd seh kulz not flowow him. nd dey paseds by shenjis bnrothers reggies praty nd al it haded becum wuz a bigg gey orgy nd seckura wuszs evidntly given up nd goin 2 a whor hose, ro mayeb shi wuz gona be kewl no nd star kuting herslef lik a nromal preson! tu dat wuld nevr hapen becuz shi waz not a kwel preson.

newas kity ingored teh roguy nd wented up toi shenjis rom (OMGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

shenji luked at how gofick hiz rom was. his wals wer al blak, btu der wuz sum splaterd read pant on daer 2 mak it luk lik der wuz blud on hiz wal lik hed cuted himelsf agenst teh wal. hiz cumputer wuz on vamprefriks nd hi had an piktur of hiz ram wit cuts on it. nd in his colset der wer lotse of trip hodies nd evn mor trip pant teh kind wit the xtra chanz on dem bexuz tat was so kewl nd kawai bezux den kity saw hiz trip ramwarmerz 2. nd den kity saw hiz hawtorn highs postrs on teh wals wer der werent pictures of skellz nd upsid don croses. nd on teh bd teh bedshets wer blak.

btu teh secksiest ting of teh rum wuz shinki himslef. he had taken of his trip hodie nd was wering only a fishnet shirt undreneth nd he wuz wering hiz trip pants stil 2 but dey mad him luk hot. n den he layed on hiz bedshets nd sed sumtimg rly meningful.

"kity i relay lik u. nromaly i want 2 tret peoiple lik shit but i onli wnat 2 tret u lik halfe-crap. so wil u secks mi?"

nd i thot "OMG!!! HE RLY LOVE ME BEZUX HE WANT MI TO SECKS HIM! ITS LIK A DREM CUM TRO!" nd den i sed "yes we can hav nic gofic emo sex"

nd den he strated to mack otu wit me. his tung wuz in my moth nd oru black makup[ nd wit fondatin wuz getin runed btu we didnt car bezud wre wer stratin to hav secks. nd it wuz jsut l;ovely den he tuk opf his trip pants nd his broxers hade satan 666 symbels nd anracky simbls to. ne den he tuk of my trip pants beszus deh wewr stratin 2 get in teh wai nd den he tok of my laceyu underwar 2 dat had gothic sprierwebs on it. nd den he tok of my shirt 2 revel i wuz wering a xcroset bra wich he tuk of 2. nd it had mini-skels onit. nd den he tuk his finger nd stickd it no my nipel nd den sttateds sucxing my nek lik a vampyre. after a wile my youknow wut don ter wuz stratin 2 get wit so hi tuk his moth nd sicked on mi nipel wile he tunk his friger nd tuked it in my u kno wut. nd i strated scerming.

"ohhhhhHHHHHHHHHNGGGGGG sheeeenjiiiiiiiiiiiIIIIIIIIII"

btu he waqsnt dun. after hi did dis 4 uh hil he goted broed nd his u-kno-wut was pokng otu of his boxzers so hi tuk dem of 2 so we wer bot naked nd den he strated licing my u know wut

"HNNNNNNNG SHIIIIIIINJIIIIIII MMMMMMMMMMMM DATS SO GUD OMG"

nd den he got seck ov putin his tunge in der nd stuk his uknowat in my uknowat! nd den i was lik gud nd i skremed mor nd i cremed on hime.

nd it hurted byt eventualy he cremed n mi nd de lefltoer wit stuf spilt on hiz bed a lil.l

nd i sed "shinji rthats amazing i luv u" even tho i mgitve bin rusing it

he sed "luv iz pintles i onle usid u 4 teh secks"

nd i luved him mor 4 beng msingurstud nd we felled alsepp togeter.

xxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

END OF CHIPRER 66666666 ITS A LUCKI NUMER! ND OMG SHI GETS SECKS MAIB I SUD GET A BOIFIEND ENXT BEXUZ GIRLZ WONT LIK ME TIL I DAT UNUDER BOI?


End file.
